Attention, vous êtes surveillé !
by Alexiel974
Summary: Un autre petit délire dans ma série "phobies stupides sur Atlantis !" C'est encore John ma victime cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.


**Titre **: Attention, vous êtes surveillé !

**Disclaimer **: Stargate Atlantis, les lieux et personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui (j'espère) de ceux qui me liront.

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut à tous et toutes ! Voici la seconde fic de ma série "Phobies sur Atlantis" J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"John et Ben, AA.1984"

Cette inscription au dos d'une photo, trouvée dans un livre prêté par John, ne cessait de la turlupiner. Pas tant le "John et Ben" que le "AA".

_*AA ? Alcooliques Anonymes ?... John ? Alcoolique ?* _Elisabeth avait du mal à le croire. _*1984, John avait 17 ans.* _La jeune femme sortit la photo de sous la pile dossier et la regarda en souriant. _*17 ans, il était déjà très mignon à l'époque ! Le même sourire charmeur qui l'avait faite craquer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en Antarctique.*_ Son sourire se transforma en une moue désapprobatrice. *_Mais quelle tignasse !* _

John, les cheveux longs. Voilà une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée et elle avait eu raison. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il était mieux les cheveux plus courts ! … Elle remit la photo sous la pile de dossier _*Bon Liz ! Et si tu finissais ce rapport ! Voyons, ou en étais-je ? Voilà… Le chef de la tribu, Raemen, soutenait que… AA ? Non ! John ne pouvais pas…* _

« Raaah ! Liz ! »

La dirigeante pesta à haute voix contre elle-même. Ça avait été comme ça toute la journée. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur ses rapports de missions. La jeune femme regarda sa montre. 16h05. _*L'équipe de John ne devrai plus tarder*_

Effectivement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un vortex entrant activa la porte des étoiles de la cité des anciens. Elisabeth se leva pour aller accueillir l'équipe.

**Plus tard**

Après la traditionnelle visite à l'infirmerie (tous ok) et le non moins traditionnel débriefing d'après mission. John retrouva Elisabeth dans son bureau. John s'assit en face de la dirigeante. Ils discutèrent un moment, avant qu'Elisabeth ne trouve le courage de ressortir la photo. Elle la tendit à John.

« Vous avez oublié ceci dans le livre que vous m'avez prêté ce matin. »

John prit la photo.

« Ah ! Merci. » dit-il en souriant.

Un silence s'installa.

« Je me suis permise de lire l'inscription…

- L'inscription ? »

John retourna la photo et son sourire s'effaça. Cette manie qu'avait sa mère d'annoter les photos…

« Je me demandais… hésita Elisabeth.

- Oui, répondit John visiblement peu à l'aise.

- Vous savez,… je n'imaginais pas que vous ayez eu une enfance si… difficile.

- Pardon ?

- l'alcool…

-L'alcool ? demanda John abasourdi, puis réalisant le AA. Non, non, non, je n'ai jamais été alcoolique, jamais.

- Mais… AA ?

- Ce n'était pas les Alcooliques Anonymes. » répondit John, mi-souriant, mi-gêné.

Elisabeth le regarda l'air intrigué. Elle se cala dans son fauteuil, visiblement intriguée par ce nouveau "mystère John Sheppard." Le "mystérieux" John Sheppard quand à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur la photo. Ce fut la dirigeante qui prit la parole.

« Alors vous n'étiez pas…

- Alcoolique ? Non, j'avais peur de… John s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Laissez tomber.

- Les Arachnophobes Anonymes ? demanda Elisabeth

- Arachno… non, pas du tout… Laissez tomber, j'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

John mit la photo dans la poche de sa veste et croisa las bras.

« Alors, ces rapports ? Ça avance ? » demanda-t-il l'air faussement dégagé.

Elisabeth ne répondit pas, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question du militaire.

« De quoi aviez-vous donc si peur, au point de suivre une thérapie ?

-Elisabeth, je ne veux pas en parler. Dit calmement John.

- Bien, très bien. Comme vous voulez. » dit la jeune femme en se replongeant dans ses rapports.

John porta son attention sur un objet qui trônait sur le bureau d'Elisabeth, mais ne put que remarquer les fréquents coups d'œil que la jeune femme lançait dans sa direction. Au bout d'un moment, il la regarda franchement :

« Quoi ?

- Rien… répondit hâtivement Elisabeth.

- Très bien, alors, je vais vous laisser travailler. » Joignant le geste à la parole, le militaire se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, il entendit Elisabeth murmurer :

« Agoraphobes Anonymes ?

- Liz ! » cria-t-il en se retournant.

L'air de la diplomate eut raison de son agacement et il éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes tenace quand vous voulez, vous le savez ! »

Elisabeth sourit d'un air entendu. John se retourna et s'approcha du bureau.

« Très bien, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la dirigeante, l'autre main sur la hanche. je veux bien vous le dire, mais à deux conditions. Premièrement ça ne sort pas de ce bureau. »

John marqua une pause, pendant laquelle Elisabeth acquiesça en silence

« Deuxièmement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Deuxièmement… vous me dites où est votre tatouage et ce qu'il représente. »

Elisabeth prit un air choqué.

« Mais qui vous a parlé de ça ?

- Ah, ah… j'ai mes sources ! sourit le militaire. Alors ? »

Elisabeth réfléchit quelques secondes, mais sa curiosité était la plus forte.

« Très bien. dit-elle en tendant la main vers John, qui la serra. Qui commence ?

- Vous, répondit-il.

- Très bien. dit l'américaine après une profonde respiration, avant d'enchainer rapidement. Au bas du dos, deux hirondelles… A vous !

- Anatidaepohiques Anonymes. dit John à voix basse.

- Quoi ? questionna Elisabeth. Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

John baissa les yeux, visiblement très gêné.

« L'anatidaephobie… c'est … c'est la peur d'être… d'être observé par des canards, tout le temps. » lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Elisabeth se retint d'éclater de rire.

« A 17 ans, vous aviez peur d'être observé par des canards ?

- C'est pas drôle.

- Pardon. On en parle plus, promis. Je vous offre un café ? »

John acquiesça et les deux américains sortirent du bureau en direction du mess.

************************************** FIN *******************************************

_Remarque : l'anatidaephobie est une phobie fictive, inventée par Gary Larson. Vous imaginez ça, vous, avoir peur que « quelque part, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un canard vous observe » ? _

_Voilà, c'est encore John mon bouc émissaire, mais ça me faisait bien rire d'imaginer la scène entre ces deux là !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions (même négatives) _


End file.
